This invention relates to an operation control circuit and an operation control method in a multi-mode displaying device integral with a video signal recording and playback device.
As described in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 64-3391, a conventional multi-mode displaying device is disclosed as in itself an independent device, mode discrimination of an input video signal or changing-over control operation of circuits is performed under control of an exclusive control circuit provided in conventional the multi-mode displaying device.
The aforesaid conventional multi-mode displaying device had some problems, being that there was no arrangement for performing a discrimination of a signal mode thus circuit size and power consumption was increased this occurred due to the fact that in case of playing-back and displaying a signal recorded on a recording medium under a connection with the multi-mode video signal playing-back device, the multi-mode video signal recording and playing-back device discriminated once the mode of signal reproduced from the recording medium and outputted it to the conventional multi-mode displaying device, therefore the multi-mode video signal recording and playing-back device and the conventional multi-mode displaying device operate independently from each other.